Silent Words
by MrzEdCullen
Summary: It's your shielded eyes, your confident stride, and your unrelenting character. You're everything and yet, to you, I'm nothing. Nothing is ever good enough. Not against your one and true desire. [Emergency Beta Service Public Choice 1st Prize Winner]


**EBS's 2nd Anniversary Challenge**

**Emergencybeta dot com **

Entry type:** Twilight.**

Name of entry: **Silent Words.**

Primary prompt: **Second Time Around.**

Secondary prompt: **Write in Second Person.**

Categories: **Angst.**

Word Count:** 927**

* * *

**Silent Words.**

** ...*...**

You are in front of the mirror, messing with your shirt while I watch from the bed. I'm naked, semi-covered by a pink sheet. You meet my eyes and I blush. You smirk and stare at my breasts. I fidget until you chuckle and look away.

You go around collecting your things from the room. Your keys and your wallet are on the dresser and you put them away in your pocket. You don't meet my eyes or look at my nude body again.

I miss your attention.

"Are you leaving?" I ask, even though it's obvious that, yes, you are. I just want you to look at me. I just want to stand between you and the door, without actually making a scene.

"Yes," you say, knowing that I already know.

"Will you be back?" This is a question I don't know the answer to, so my voice comes out weak. The silence that follows is heavy, filling the air around us with more tension that I'm able to take.

I stand up, careful to hide the bloodstains on the sheets, and start getting dressed while you stare. My lack of experience has been enough of a topic of conversation between us.

Just another one of my inadequacies.

As I get dressed, the soreness in my muscles make itself known, making me cringe. I catch your small, satisfied smile. You love knowing that you caused it.

"Will you?" I snap, to wipe the smug look on your face. It works. Reality is creeping in no matter how hard we both want to push it away. I know how much you want to stay here; to play ownership.

I want that too.

"Probably," you say, and rub your flushing neck. That gesture tells me more about you—about us, than the words we spoke last night.

I ask for an exact date and you comment on the pain between my legs to build the walls back up. I let you.

You hesitate for a second and my heart hammers in my chest. I can almost feel the beat all the way to my fingertips. You find your cell phone and leave without looking back; taking everything I am with you.

* * *

It's been only two days since we were together, and you have already arranged for us to have our second rendezvous. You demand we meet in the same small cabin where we met for the very first time. It seems appropriate that it's a location closer to me, than it is to you.

While talking, you tried to hide the urgency and the lust in your voice. You failed and it empowered me. The feeling didn't last long.

You arrive on time, wearing an elegant suit. You look so perfect it's unfair, but then you smile when you see me and it's downright rude. No one should look so good and be so bad. But you are, and it's everything I want.

"Let me in," you order, so used to getting what you want. I move to the side to let you in and you push me against the door as soon as it's closed.

Your lips on my skin are Heaven on Earth, and I can't believe I've lasted two full days without them. Our clothes are on the floor faster than they were last time and I understand why. I urge to have you, to feel you inside me again. I'm terrified it'll hurt, but it's not a good reason to stop.

I need you.

By the way you touch me, with frantic, uncontrolled desperation, you need me too.

You have me on my back; spread open, vulnerable and trembling for the second time, and your expression is exactly as I remember; carnal craving, lust, and the faintest hint of longing in your eyes.

I am disarmed.

"Fuck," you whisper kneeling at the foot of the bed, making me feel wanted and attractive, as you devour me with your eyes and your mouth.

"Please," I beg, reaching out to touch any part of you.

Unlike the first time, you give me no warning; I blink and you're inside me. I'm paralyzed with shock for a second before I cling to every part of your body and meet your unrelenting thrusts.

I am in no means as skilled as you are, but we fuck so well. Our sex is so good. It's my fingernails dragging down your back until you hiss. It's you biting my neck and then licking the sting away.

It's sensual.

It's erotic.

It's raw.

I love it.

I love _you._

Our movements are desperate and not gentle at all. It feels like I'm with an entirely different person than I was two nights ago, but I'm not complaining. This need I have could only be satisfied with the unleashed passion you're showing.

_Edward, _my mind, heart and soul scream as I come. I manage to swallow your name down.

I know you don't want to hear it.

It doesn't change anything.

You came to say goodbye. Still, you whisper_ Isabella _to my neck and let me glimpse into your heart.

This time, when we're done, I don't watch you get dressed. I hide my face inside the pillow until I hear the door closing; until I can't hear your steps anymore.

Some might be under the impression that social discrimination and family names are just a thing from the past, but I know better.

And I also know by your leaving, that you've made your choice.

You've chosen money, instead of me.

* * *

**A/N: ****I don't know what made me think I could write something for a group of beta girls, but here it is. A thousand thank yous to my lovely girls Fran and Mari, for putting up with me and my paranoia with this entry. (Trust me, I drove them crazy) ********Thank you for being patient with me and making these words better.**

**And to you, thanks for reading.**


End file.
